The devil doesn't have horns
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU:First story in The Hunter Verse, The Winchesters are still hunters but here they do it for money. Enough cash and your ghosties are gone is thier motto. Rated M, there will be slash ! *I don't own any of the Supernatural characters*
1. Chapter 1

**This story took on a life of it's own and has spawned a new verse. Welcome to The Hunter Verse. Where hunters are a superior breed of human only born to certain bloodlines. Humans are well aware of supernatural creatures and hire the hunters to get rid of them. Enjoy the ride ! M rated.**

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter One.

"Remind me why we took this job?" groused Dean.

"Money" replied Sam for the third time.

"Oh yeah, that's right or I wouldn't be in this stupid costume" growled Dean.

"Exactly so stop bitching about it, we're getting a lot of dough for this job. Hell it may even be a non event" replied Sam.

"Still man a devil costume?" griped Dean.

"Dude you said to get you something and that's all they had in your size" Sam reminded him for the fourth time.

Dean sighed in annoyance but shut up, he knew he was being a dick about it but really didn't like the costume. At least it wasn't one those red spandex body suit things he'd seen some devil costumes consist of. This wasn't much better though, he swore he looked like a cross between the god Ares from Xena and Santa Clause. Bright red leather sleeveless shirt and matching leather pants with black boots that stoped just below his knee's. Black and red leather strappy gauntlet things, that Sam had to put on for him and a wide black belt that managed to sit very low on his hips as did the tight red pants. Sam kept insisting that the belt had to sit that way so that his tail sat right. Who puts a tail on a belt anyway ?. Last but definitely worst a black leather band with red horns sat on his head. He looked at himself and groaned. Thinking 'Bondage much?'.

Sam barely suppressed a grin as he put on the last of his own costume before having a look at himself.

The Van Morton place wasn't a good place to host a party of any kind, the hunters knew it had been active in the past. Thanks to Sam's research and Dean's willingness to flirt with anyone he had to for information, they had gotten a very good back ground on the house. The hunters also had a few weapons hidden in plain sight as part of their costumes just in case. The brothers showed the security at the door their invitations and were let in without being checked. They too were working. Dean had never seen so many people in fancy dress, so many different costumes, some he couldn't identify. They spilt up with only a look passing between them to watch different sides of the main ballroom. Sam went left, Dean took the right. Both brothers grabbed a drink they wouldn't even have a sip of and wandered around the party. Looking like any other guest. Dean had gotten half way through the room when he spotted large white wings. He chuckles and moves in that direction to see what the rest of the costume is. He finds an angel, white feathered wings and all. Damned if those wings didn't look very real. He found himself wondering if they were as soft as they looked and had to shake himself mentally. Especially considering said angel was a guy. The hunter kept wandering through the crowd. He could see Sammy working his way through the left hand side of the room, another look passed between them…nothing yet. Two hours later they stood at the buffet table side by side having a cryptic conversation only the brothers understood.

"So it's a bust ?" said Dean.

"Looks that way so far" replied Sam.

"Maybe that last cleaning worked?" suggested Dean.

"We'll see" replied Sam.

"At least the foods good" said Dean with a grin.

They part, Sam heading to the right hand side of the room. Dean covering the left this time.

The older hunter spots a very good looking woman in a very skimpy costume and turns his head to get a better look. He feels more than see's the person he's about to walk into and he snaps his head forward. Stopping instantly just avoiding walking straight into the angel he'd noticed before.

"Sorry man" he says.

"Don't be" grinned the angel.

Dean was shocked. Partly because this guy was so obviously flirting with him and partly because the guy was dressed as an angel.

"Nice costume but there's one thing wrong with it" said the angel.

"Oh yeah. What ?" asked Dean.

"The devil doesn't have horns" replied the angel with a grin that lit up his dazzling blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter Two.

"Oh yeah, how do you know?" asked Dean.

The angel grinned "I'm an angel".

The hunter laughed in spite of himself and had to admit that he'd walked right into that one.

"Yeah ok you got me there' he joked.

The angel grinned at him, slowly looking him up and down. Dean shifted a bit uncomfortable at the scrutiny. "Having a good time?" he said to shift the guys attention.

It didn't work…the angel kept on looking as though he were drinking in the sight of the hunter. While saying "Might just get better" suggestively.

Dean swallowed hard not knowing what to do or say, he'd never been hit on by a guy so openly.

"What about you? Seen anything you like?" asked the angel.

"Haven't been looking" replied Dean hoping the guy would think he was with someone and move on, this was getting awkward quickly. The angel grinned wickedly and said "Look closer".

Dean almost groaned just barely stopping it by sheer will alone.

"Excuse me, I see my brother" said Dean as he quickly slipped past the guy dressed as an angel and headed straight to Sammy. The actually squeezed his ass as he went by. 'Lucky I'm working' thought Dean.

When he told Sam what had just happened, the little shit had the hide to laugh his ass off.

"What's so damn funny?" snapped Dean.

"Dude…your dressed as the devil and an angel just hit on you…come on" replied Sam.

"Yeah that bits hilarious but Sammy, it was a guy" retorted Dean sending Sam into new fits of laughter. The oldest Winchester snarled at his brother before saying "Fuck you bitch".

The angel watched the leather clad devil walk away and admired the view enormously. He sighed and imagined what would be under all that leather. Something yummy he would bet. Pity he had other business tonight. If his mission hadn't been so important he'd have seduced the devil. Alas work always came first so he tried to ignore the gorgeous leather clad man but failed miserably, he seemed to be everywhere the angel went. It really wasn't fair. Most of the night had gone by and still no sign of the demon attack he was here to deal with, he didn't even smell any. The angel decided to look upstairs just to be sure no one was messing about with magic. He had checked half of the second floor rooms and was coming out of one when he ran into the devil again. He grinned and said "Hello again".

"Hey, guests aren't allowed up here, sorry" said Dean.

"Oh, so your not a guest?" asked the angel.

"Nah I'm working…security sort of" replied Dean.

"So there is more muscle under the leather?" flirted the angel.

"Man, I need to stop you there ok. I don't do guys" stated Dean.

"Lucky me then…I'm an angel" replied the angel.

"Seriously dude that's only funny once" said the hunter with a frown.

"Do I need to prove myself to you hunter?" asked the angel.

"How the hell did you know what I am?" snapped Dean. "And if you say I'm an angel, I'm gonna toss you out on your ass buddy"

"Fine then, I'll show you" replied the angel as he grabbed the hunters arm and took them to the third floor of the house. Dean gasped and looked around himself. "How the hell?" he asked.

"I've already told you" stated the angel.

"Shit, you really are an angel?. No you can't be, angels don't hit on people like you've been hitting on me" said Dean.

"Says who?" asked the angel.

"Where are we?" asked Dean.

"Third floor, just you and me, no one else can get up here" grinned the angel.

Dean laughed knowing Sammy would find a way if he had too.

"Well maybe your brother but no one else" said the angel with a wink.

"Why is an angel here" asked Dean trying to ignore the wink.

"Possible demon attack but I haven't smelt any all night and I still don't. Hence the minor kidnapping" grinned the angel.

"I told you, I don't do guys so stop flirting with me dude, please" said the hunter.

"I'm not a guy…" started the angel til Dean held up his hand.

"I know you're an angel" he finished. "Great so take me back to the party please".

The angel frowned and asked "So you don't find me even the least bit attractive?".

The hunter paused then said "I…shit, is it a sin to lie to an angel?".

The angel laughed and the sound made Dean's insides shiver in a very nice way. 'So not good' he thought.

"No but it should be" replied the angel.

"You can read my mind though, can't you?" asked Dean.

"Very quick, hunter. Most humans wouldn't have picked up on that" said the angel.

"I'm not most humans" replied Dean.

"Yes I see that" smirked the angel as he licked his lips.

"Fuck" moaned Dean "Stop that will you" the hunter snapped turning away and looking for a way back to his brother or anything that would kill the images of what that angels tongue could do.

"Oh come on Dean. The jobs a bust for both of us may as well have some fun for our trouble huh?" said the angel.

It wasn't a conscious decision that he was aware of making but next thing he knew he had the angel pinned to the wall, kissing him hard. His tongue forcing it's way between soft full lips, making the angel moan. Which was fuel to Dean's fire, he broke the kiss, looked evenly at the angel and asked "What's your name?".

Eyebrow raised the angel asked "Why?".

"So I know what name to growl as I cum deep inside you" he purred in the angels ear. A sob fell from the angels lips shortly followed by the husky whisper of "Castiel".


	3. Chapter 3

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter Three.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna fuck you hard Cas" purred the hunter.

"Please…" whimpered the angel as the hunter rubbed himself against the pinned angel. Nipping at his throat to make him squirm more. He had the angel gasping and moaning but had barely touched him. Dean glanced around them, spotting a large sofa covered in a dust cloth. He put his hands firmly on the angels waist, told him to hang on and carried him over to the sofa. Castiel wraps his legs around the hunter, hanging on to his shoulders as he was picked up and carried. The angel giggled but stopped when he was unceremoniously dumped on the sofa. Before he could protest the hunter was on him, hands and mouth everywhere at once making Castiel forget what he'd been about to say. Falling back against the sofa as this gorgeous hunter explored his body.

Dean growled "Too many clothes".

The angel waves a hand and both are instantly naked.

"What the hell?" asked Dean, very surprised.

"Angel power" grins Castiel.

"I like it" purred Dean.

They took a few moments to admire each other naked then fell to kissing again. Both of them rock hard and horny as hell, getting worse as their erections rubbed together between them.

"How are you so fucking hot?" moaned Dean as he kissed the angels flat stomach.

Castiel blushed a little at the compliment but managed a slightly shy "I am as my father made me"

"Remind me to thank him some time" grinned the hunter before kissing his way south. When Castiel realised where he was headed he reached down and stopped him. Dean frowned up at him.

"I can't have you doing that. I'm sorry but I can't risk it" said the angel.

"Risk it? What's to risk?" asked Dean not happy at all.

"I um…not sure how to explain it just trust me ok. If you do that and I cum…you could get…hurt" Castiel admitted replacing the word pregnant with hurt so the hunter wouldn't freak and run without fucking him at least once. His father would forgive him many things but getting this particular hunter pregnant was not one of them. Well not just yet anyway…

Castiel could hear the hunter thinking so he reached out and caressed his hard on with a wicked grin on his lips and said "I want to feel this fill me up".

Dean groaned, pressing against the angels hand. Then the hand was gone and he looked down to find that the angel was kneeling on the sofa, hands on the back of it. Wiggling his perfect ass invitingly. A moan escaped Dean as he reached blindly for the angels hips, lust boiling his brain. Yet he still had enough presence of mind to say "No lube".

The angel chuckled replying "Baby I want you that bad we don't need it".

The hunter was about to ask why when he noticed that the angels entrance did indeed look wet. Dean brushed his thumb across the area and found that it was wet. He moaned low in his throat as he pressed his hard, aching cock into the wanton angel before him. Deeper and deeper until he was fully sheathed.

"So fucking tight" groaned Dean.

"So damn big" moaned Castiel.

"Too big?" asked Dean not wanting to hurt the angel. He was convinced that he was going to hell for what he was about to do and didn't want make it worse by hurting an angel as well as defiling one.

"No, your perfect" replied Castiel.

That was all he needed, the hunter begins to thrust. The angels pushes back to meet him and they soon build a rhythm. A light sheer of sweat covers their bodies and both are panting freely. Dean speeds his pace, thrusting hard. The angel gasps and writhes "Oh yes, Dean. As hard as you like baby".

Taking the angel at his word Dean fucks him harder, rougher and gets the response he was looking for. Castiel's head flies back and he's moaning Dean's name over and over. Well Dean's name and the word yes. Being an angel meant he could totally enjoy such sex yet keep part of his mind clear. So he felt it when the hunter was close to coming.

"Oh yes, fuck me hunter. Fuck me hard, let me feel you cum deep inside me" he moaned.

His words and their tone sent Dean howling over the edge, tight grip on the angels hips, cock buried deep he came hard growling "Cas" as he did.

The feel of Dean cumming inside him and the sound of the hunter growling his name almost possessively made the angel cum too. Panting hard, Dean held onto Cas's hips to steady himself before gently withdrawing. He stepped back ready to apologise but the look in Cas's eyes stopped him. Cas looked at Dean in awe then smiled shyly and said "I've never been fucked like that…your amazing Dean Winchester".

Dean grinned self-consciously and shrugs "Kinda helps when you have divine inspiration".

Castiel blushes and looks away. Dean's on his knees in front of the angel in seconds when he see's the doubt in his angels eyes. 'Shit…my angel? This can't be good' thought Dean.

"Cas, I mean it. No one has ever turned me on that much. Your fucking beautiful and sexy as hell. Please don't doubt how damn hot I find you" he said.

The angel looks into his eyes for a moment or two then smiles. Dean smiles back then leans in to kiss his angel tenderly.

When they come up for air Cas asks "So what now?".

"I dunno but I really wanna see you again…if that's ok" replied Dean.

"Oh that's more than ok. I'd like that too" said Cas.

"Great, guess I'd better introduce you to Sammy if we're going to be spending time together" stated Dean. The angel stands and raps his arms around the hunter.

"Should we get dressed first or do you introduce all your friends to your brother naked?" teased Cas.

Dean laughed and shook his head "Well if I knew where my clothe were…"

"Oh right, sorry" replied Cas as he willed their costumes back.

"I could get used to that" grinned Dean.

'I really hope so' thought Castiel already knowing he'd fallen for the oldest Winchester, fallen hard.

"Shall we?" he asked instead.

"Ready when you are, beautiful" replied the hunter.


	4. Chapter 4

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter Four.

Dean blinked and they were back in the main ball room of the Van Morton mansion. The party still in full swing they found Sam, chatting with a woman dressed as Cleopatra.

"Hey Sam" said Dean.

"Hey, everything ok?" replied Sam.

"Yeah, great actually. Uh Sammy this is Castiel. Cas my little brother Sam" said Dean.

"Hi Castiel, nice to meet you" replied Sam.

"Hello. Nice to meet you too" said the angel, still holding tight to Dean's arm which of course Sam noticed.

"So been having fun have you?" asked Sam looking pointedly at Castiel's grip on his brother.

"Yeah, we have actually" Dean said daring Sam to take the issue further.

Sam got the hint and simply nodded. An almost girlish squeal erupts from the angel and he drags Dean off to the dance floor saying "I love this song" as Lonely no more by Rob Thomas starts to play.

"Cas, I don't dance…" said Dean as he was dragged away.

When they got to a clear space on the floor the angel presses himself against the hunter and purrs "Then just stand there and watch me dance, lover".

Dean had to grin at that. For once the hunter found himself doing as told. Damn it was worth it !

Castiel dancing is like water flowing, liquid movements and such grace. The hunter found himself transfixed. Every move he made had Dean wishing they were somewhere more private. Sam stood staring at the sight, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. His brother basically being used as human stripper pole by a hot guy dressed as an angel. Sam started to wonder if the job had just gone sideways. Was this going to be a problem or was this just what it looked like ? His brother had jumped ship and was now pitching for the other team. Castiel was extremely hot but Sam was still very suspicious. It would take a very rare guy indeed to turn his brother from ladies man to boy buggering. That or Castiel was a demon. Sam decided to test him when they came back.

The song finishes, Cas is plastered to the hunter, one leg up around his hip. Lips brushing the pulse point in the hunters neck. Dean's hands are low on the angels back and his eyes are glazed. The room erupts into applause snapping Dean out of the semi trance watching his angel had put him in. 'Shit there it is again…my angel' thought Dean. The angel peels himself off of the hunter, turns and takes a bow, grinning as he does. Then the hunter has him by the wrist and is leading him off the floor and back to Sam. Dean see's the look on his brothers face and snaps "Don't start Sammy".

"Fine I won't if you tell me what the hell that was?" Sam replied as he gestured to the dance floor.

"Cas likes to dance" said Dean flatly.

"Yeah and…" asked Sam.

"And what?" replied Dean.

"And you hate to dance, hell I've seen really hot women try dragging you up on the dance floor and none of them got you there. Think why we're here Dean…blame me for being curious about the affect this guys having on you" stated Sam.

"Relax Sammy, Cas is cool" replied Dean.

"We'll see" sniped Sam as he began reciting a Latin exorcism softly.

Castiel simply stared at the younger Winchester then started laughing softly. "Oh Sam, really. For a start your pronunciation is terrible and that only works on demons".

"How the hell do you know that?" gaped Sam.

"I'm an angel" stated Cas.

"A real angel?" asked Sam.

"Yep, straight from heaven, sent by God" replied Cas.

The younger hunter was speechless for once. He kept looking between the angel and his brother, mouth working but nothing coming out. Finally his brain caught up with his mouth and he asked "You knew?".

"Yeah, I told you. Cas is cool" replied Dean a smug look on his face.

"Ok so what's an angel doing here?" asked Sam.

"Well I was sent to stop a possible demon attack here tonight but it has been a bust, can't even smell any of those disgusting things anywhere near this place" Castiel informed them. "Ok so not a total bust…I did meet the hottest hunter ever born…no offence Sam".

"Uh none taken" replied the younger hunter seeing his brothers face light up and a grin spread from ear to ear.

"So we're working the same job, are we teaming up?" said Sam.

"Yeah I think we already have" replied Dean as he wrapped an arm around Cas.

Sam nods "Ok then. So Castiel you can smell demons? Can you sense any other supernatural stuff?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, all of them. You can relax this house was cleaned properly years ago. No ghost's left here now" replied the angel.

"So it's just demons we have to be on the look out for tonight Sammy and Cas will smell em coming a mile away" stated Dean.

"Ok, but I'm not relaxing totally. Not on a job" said Sam.

The angel and the hunter nod in understanding. A brief discussion of a game plan if the attack goes down then Cas is guiding the hunter over to the nearest comfy looking sofa. Castiel plans on snuggling with hottest hunter ever born. Dean plans on letting him. Ten minutes later Sam looks over and what he see's makes him blush and look away very quickly. Dean sitting on a sofa, Castiel straddling him. The pair almost dry humping as they make out.

'It might look like a guy but that's an angel' Sam kept telling himself. 'Dean isn't gay, he has a thing for angels' yet somehow that just made it worse. 'He's so going to hell for this' thought Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter Five.

No demons attacked the party so when all the guests had finally stumbled out at 4am the host approached them with an envelope in hand and I grin on his face.

"Job well done boys" he exclaimed drunkenly.

"Thank you sir" replied Sam, taking the envelope when it was offered.

"Yes indeed, a job well done. Goodnight boys" said the host as he wandered away.

They said their goodbyes and headed out to Dean's car. Sam counted the money as they walked, not because he didn't trust Lord Van Morton but he had been very drunk.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you two around" asked the angel as they got to the Impala.

"Yeah" said Sam.

"Where are you going?" frowned Dean.

"Oh uh I was gonna go home. Job done and all" replied Cas.

"So what you HAVE to go home and report or something?" asked Dean.

"Well no. If their had been an attack then yeah, I'd have to make a report but for a non event there's no rush" replied the angel.

"Good, cause your coming home with me" stated Dean firmly.

This sends a flutter through Castiel's stomach and he smiles at the older hunter "Do I get a say in that?" he asked.

"No" grinned Dean.

The angel chuckles, the sound dragging an involuntary moan from Dean.

"Dude, seriously" gripped Sam.

"Shut up Sammy" growled Dean, glaring at his brother. Raising his hands in surrender Sam gets in the car without another word. Dean notices that he has the good sense to get in the back seat.

"So um…do you want to come home with me?" asked Dean.

"I thought you said I didn't have a choice in the matter" replied Cas.

"Like I'd really kidnap an angel…a willing one, maybe" grinned the hunter.

Castiel has to laugh at that "I'd love to be kidnapped" flirted Cas.

Dean reaches for his angel, pulling him in close, they kiss. Coming up for air they grin at each other. Dean walks the angel around the Impala and opens the door for him. Castiel gets that flutter again. 'So glad I got this mission' he thought as he slid into the front passenger seat of the midnight black Impala.

God looks down on his angel and smiles knowing that out of all his angels only Castiel had any chance of snagging that hunter. Which of course is why he sent Castiel in the first place. Many of his angels had vied for the mission but only pretty little Castiel had a hope of breeding with the best hunter ever born. Only the hottest angel in heaven could melt Dean Winchester's defences so swiftly. God was proud of his angel, very proud.

There was a small group of angels however that were very angry at being deprived of their sexy little angel. Castiel happened to be a very popular plaything among them. Plans were being laid to get Castiel back to heaven and God knew nothing of this.

"We can't harm the hunter" growled Lucifer.

"Did you see how he touched our Castiel?" snarled Zachariah.

"Filthy human did a lot more than touch our Castiel" snapped Uriel.

"Lucifer is right, getting our Castiel back is one thing but messing with that hunter will get us all fried" stated Raphael.

Zachariah and Uriel had to agree with that and dropped the idea of hurting the human.

"So how do we get our Castiel back without hurting the hunter?" asked Uriel.

"I have some idea's on that. I'll have to check on a few things first though" replied Lucifer the ring leader of this particular group. The four angels went their separate ways, each having been given a task by Lucifer.

Castiel was more than glad to go home with Dean, he knew who was waiting for him in heaven and didn't want to be their toy any more. It hadn't been so bad in the beginning, he had been flattered by all the attention they gave him. Yet things had quickly gotten out of hand. The four were rather possessive of him now even going so far as to call him "Our Castiel". They would bully and threaten any other angel who showed interest in him. Which quickly led to the others avoiding him so as not stir the anger of the four. Only Gabriel, Michael and Balthazar stood up for him, stood up to them. They would keep Castiel from the four as often as they could but the four were sneaky and managed to corner Castiel occasionally. It had happened just before God summoned him to take this mission. His protectors had been side tracked and the four took the opportunity to grab Castiel. The angel shuddered at the memory.

"You ok, Cas?" asked Dean, noticing the shudder that had run through his angel.

"Yeah, unpleasant memory is all" replied Cas.

"Oh" was all the hunter could say.

Castiel slid his hand onto the hunters thigh as they drove to the Winchester's house. Making Dean grin even more than he had been. The angel shoved all thought of the four out of his head, time to focus on his mission…get the best hunter ever born to fall in lust with him. 'Check' thought Castiel. Second, fuck said hunter as many times as it took. 'Working on it' thought the angel.

And work on it he did, they barely left the hunters bedroom all weekend. By Monday morning Dean was exhausted…but strangely he'd never felt better. It was a good exhaustion, one he'd gladly suffer again and again to be with his angel. Even thinking of Cas as his had stopped bothering him. Deep down he knew it was true. Knew this beautiful being would gladly accept such a claim if he made it. The hunter had every intention of claiming Cas, he wanted to make damn sure the angel wanted him just as badly first. So he resolved to spend time with Cas outside the bedroom, get to know what made this magnificent being happy, what he liked about earth and what he didn't. In short he had decided to date an angel.

*all reviews welcome*

AN: This is quickly turning into a bigger story than was intended and I have a feeling that this may well be turning into it's very own verse. Bare with me please, this one has a life of it's own and I am no longer in control of where it goes…lol.


	6. Chapter 6

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter Six.

Castiel had gone home briefly on the Monday after their first weekend together but since then he hadn't left Dean's side. Two weeks of having Cas with him had put the hunter in a very good mood for which Sam was grateful. Dean wandered into the kitchen half awake.

"So when's he moving in?" asked Sam.

"What…oh shut up Sammy. I told you already it's not like we can go to Cas's place now can we" snapped Dean.

"Yeah I know…it's just that…dude, who knew an angel would be a screamer" grinned Sam.

Dean grinned back "Bitch".

"Jerk" replied Sam.

"Who's a jerk?" asked the angel as he entered the kitchen.

"Dean" replied Sam.

"Oh…why?" inquired Cas.

"Born that way has always been my guess" joked Sam.

"Sammy's just being bitchy cause we disturbed his sleep" said Dean.

The angel blushed "Oh…sorry Sam. I'll try and be quieter in future" replied Cas.

"Like hell you will" growled Dean as he wrapped his arms around his angel.

Sam groans "I so don't need to hear shit like that dude".

"Then don't listen Sammy" said Dean.

Sam sighed, knowing he'd never win this argument. Dean was stuck on the angel big time and didn't care how uncomfortable he was. Hell he'd even given a random stranger grief for daring to give them a dirty look as they kissed in the supermarket the other day. Dean had it bad, Sam had never seen him this hung up on any woman. So he resigned himself to suffering exposure to his brothers love life.

Suddenly their was a fluttering sound filling the room. Castiel grinned and said "In coming" as he turned to the empty space in the kitchen. And there appeared another angel. This one grinning like he knew the best joke ever but wasn't telling.

"Cassie, how's earth? Oh…who's the hottie?" asked Gabriel, looking at Sam.

"Hey Gabe, real good. The hottie is mine so eyes off"' replied Cas. The other angel laughed and shook his head "All of heaven knows Dean's your hottie, I was talking about this hottie" he said as he pointed at Sam. Sam froze, eyes wide. Dean cracked up laughing.

"That's Sam, the youngest Winchester" supplied Cas.

"Well now…what a pleasure" purred Gabe as he approached Sam.

Sam swallowed hard "Um…" was all he managed.

"Oh Gabriel stop it. Why are you here anyway?" asked Cas.

"Yeah right, I have a whisper for you. Here or private?" said Gabriel.

Dean noticed how tense his angel got all of a sudden and frowned.

"The four?" asked Castiel.

Gabriel nods.

"Private then" says Cas as he turns in Dean's arms, kisses him quickly and says "Angel stuff, won't take long" and promptly vanished along with Gabriel.

"What the hell was that?" asked Sam.

"No idea bro but when Cas comes back you better believe I'm gonna ask" replied Dean.

"What happened Gabe?" asked Cas.

"Nothing…that's the problem. Michael was expecting to have to deal with four very pissed off angels but they haven't even made a fuss that your gone. Balthazar is worried their planning something to get you back. Seems Luc has been lining up a replacement for you" replied Gabe.

"Replacement?" asked Cas.

"Yeah, he plans on sending Anna after your hunter, so they can have you back" said Gabe.

Castiel was horrified, he had nothing against Anna but no damn way was she having his hunter. Nor was he ever going back to the four.

"Does father know?" asked Cas.

"No he's clueless as usual when it comes to those four. I swear Cassie one day he'll have to just admit their bad seeds and fry em all" replied Gabe.

"Yeah but til then what do I do? I'm safe here Gabe, they wouldn't dare touch Dean" said Cas.

"Oh your safe alright but we both know that's not why you want to stay here. You fell for the hunter first fuck didn't you Cassie?" asked Gabe.

Castiel blushes and looks away but nods.

"Shit Cas, what if you fail ? If you or that hot hunter of yours doesn't fall pregnant soon father may send someone else" said Gabe.

"Gabe…I…I'll be the one falling pregnant" admitted Cas.

Gabriel groans "Oh Cassie…your cutting your chances of success in half. You have to fuck the hunter, not just bottom all the time" stated Gabe.

"I know but how do I explain it to him if he falls pregnant. He'd hate me…I can't loose him Gabe, I love him" sobbed Cas.

"Fuck Cassie. How did you let this happen?" asked Gabriel.

"It just did" replied Cas.

Gabriel thought for awhile then said "Ok. I'll let Mike and Balli know what's at stake here. You had better start fucking your hunter Cas or you may get called home and you don't want that, the four are not impressed a humans had you" Gabe said.

The angels hug then vanish.

Dean is laying on his bed waiting for his angel to return when he feels a shift in the air and opens his eyes. Castiel stands there looking down at him with a solemn expression on his face. The hunter starts to worry but says "Hey sexy, what's up?".

"Dean…I have a problem I need to tell you about. I'll understand if you don't want to get involved with me after this but hear me out first please" said a very serious angel.

The hunter frowns not liking where this seems to be heading but says "You can tell me anything Cas. Besides I'm already involved".

The angel slumps down on the bed beside him, looking like he's about to cry so Dean sits up and pulls Cas into his arms saying

"Talk to me babe" as he does.

"There's a lot to tell you, please keep in mind that this started way before we even met ok" said the angel.

"Ok" replied Dean.

Castiel takes a deep breathe and dives in "There are things no human knows about heaven, angels are not sexless chaste beings for a start. We're just horny as humans…well some more than others but that's not the point. The point is orgies are common in heaven, most of us have more than one sex partner. I kinda got caught up with the wrong angels…they think they own me now and they want me back. And Dean not all angels are nice some of us are real bastards. Lucifer is going to send one of my sisters to take you from me so he and the other three can have me back".

"Do you want to go back to them Cas?" asked Dean coldly.

"Hell no ! I…I really messed up getting involved with them to start with. I mean they were ok at first but then it got bad…real bad and I won't do that again…I can't" sobbed Cas.

"What did they do to you Cas? I can tell your scared of these guys" asked Dean.

The angel broke then and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Babe I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Forget I did" said Dean as he tried to comfort the distressed angel.

"There's more" sobbed Cas.

"Tell me babe, it's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you anymore" said the hunter.

"I was sent to you Dean, not just to deal with a demon attack at that party. You are my real mission and my fathers gonna be pissed if I tell you this but right now I don't care. He wants a new breed, half angel half hunter. He sent to me to the best hunter ever born with orders to either get pregnant by you or get you pregnant. Gabriel tells me the four are planning to get me back home and I won't leave you…I love you too much" finished Cas.

The word pregnant didn't even register in the hunters mind as he moved back a little, turning the angel to face him as he did so. "You love me?" he asked.

"With all my heart" whispered his angel.

"Then the four are shit out of luck. You're my angel now and anyone stupid enough to mess with you has me to deal with" grinned Dean "Cause I love you too Cas".

Castiel's face lit up and he threw his arms around Dean's neck. "Really? You love me?" asked Cas.

"More than I have ever loved anyone…did you say pregnant?" he asked his brain only just latching onto that word now.

His angel nods shyly.

"So I can get you pregnant?" asked Dean not sure he'd heard that bit right.

"Yep. Oh and I can get you pregnant…father only knows how but he's worked it that way" replied the angel.

"Is that why you won't top?" asked Dean.

His angel looks away and nods. "I thought you'd really freak out if you ended up pregnant, so I've been trying to conceive".

"If one of us gets pregnant will you stay with me or will God take you back" asked the hunter.

"I get to stay and raise our child on earth with you" grinned Cas.

"I'm in!" grinned Dean.

"Really? Even if you're the one who gets knocked up?" asked the angel.

"Yeah, anything to keep you with me baby. So one problem sorted now how do I kick some angel ass?" asked Dean.

"You can't…they can kill you with a thought. They took my blade so I'd never use it to fight them while they…had their fun. But my brothers, the nice ones, have blades and are itching to get rid of the four" said Cas.

"I really don't want to leave this to your brothers, I want a piece of those assholes Cas. I don't care if this shit went down before we met…I can tell they hurt you, scared you and I'm pissed as hell" said Dean "Besides God has plans for me…they touch me, he'll be pissed and I'm guessing they don't want that".

"Oh Dean, my knight in shinning armour" grinned the angel.

"So how do we get me one these blades…I'm assuming it's the only thing that can damage or kill an angel" said the hunter.

"Yes they are. I'll see if Gabe can sneak mine away from Lucifer, if not I'm sure he'll get us one from somewhere" replied Cas.

Dean kissed his angel deeply, more than ready to fight for what was his.


	7. Chapter 7

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter Seven.

"He went and did what?" asked Balthazar.

"Fell in love with the hunter" replied Gabriel.

Michael shook his head "This is Castiel we're talking about Gabe, is it love or lust?".

"Love Michael, you didn't see the way Cassie looks at that hunter. He doesn't even look at father that way" replied Gabe.

"Shit!" exclaimed Balthazar. "I knew this was going to bite us in the ass, Michael. I told you he'd fall for that damn hunter. Now what do we do?".

"We keep running interference for him til one of them comes up pregnant. Gabriel, you get Castiel's blade back if not borrow one and get it to the hunter pronto. The four won't touch him but they will hurt Castiel if they know he's in love. Balthazar you keep an eye on them just as you have been" said Michael.

"What are you going to do?" asked Gabriel.

"It's time father knew everything" stated Michael.

Gabriel and Balthazar exchanged a look of shock.

"But Mike you promised Cassie you wouldn't tell father what they've been doing to him" said Gabe.

"Yes and I should not have. I thought we could deal with this but I was wrong. I can not stand by and let those selfish bastards destroy Castiel and fathers plans in one go. You didn't see Castiel after the last time they got to him Gabe, I never want to see another of my brothers or sisters like that. It's time the four died" said Michael passionately before vanishing.

"Cassie wouldn't tell me what they did, Balli. I know they almost killed him the last time but no one will tell me how" said Gabriel.

"Your much too sensitive to hear those details little brother. It's best you not know cause it was really bad" replied Balthazar as he wrapped Gabe in his arms, kissing his hair as he did.

"Father?" called Michael.

God turned to look at his favourite angel and smiled.

"Ah, Michael…my beloved son. Your troubled".

"Yes father I am" replied Michael.

"Come, sit…tell me all" said God.

So he did, Michael sat with his father and told him everything. How the four had targeted Castiel, lulled him into a false sense of security then began abusing him. He told God of their plans to get Castiel back and that Castiel had fallen in love with the hunter and was desperately trying to get pregnant so that he can stay with his hunter. He told God of the state he'd found Castiel in the last time the four had cornered him. God sat in silence for some time then sighed deeply.

"Lucifer, Zachariah, Uriel and Raphael have all been in on this?" he asked.

"Yes father, they have. All four are guilty" replied Michael.

"Then all four will answer for it. I will not tolerate such vile behaviour from my angels. Castiel is such a tender, loving soul how dare they try to destroy what I have created" stated God.

"Gabriel tells me that the hunter loves Castiel…wants to kill the four himself he's that angry" Michael said.

"So the hunter knows what I want of him then?" asked God.

"Yes father. Castiel had no choice but to tell him everything, Lucifer sent Anna after the hunter" replied Michael.

"Well then, we shall let them hang themselves as the human's say. Let them think they are going to succeed then I will step in and end this" said God.

"As you wish father" said Michael.

God held out a blade, saying "Return this to your brother and tell him of our plan. Oh and Michael…tell the hunter I expect a grandchild soon if he wishes to keep your brother" said God with a grin.

"Yes father" said Michael as he took the blade then vanished.

"Hello hot stuff" said the redhead giving him the once over.

"Can I help you?" asked Dean with a frown.

"Oh I hope so" she flirted.

"Look lady, I'm busy so tell me what you want or leave ok" snapped Dean, he had a feeling this was Anna.

She walked up to him grinning "I want you, hot stuff" she purred as she reached out to touch him.

'Yeah this is Anna' he thought as he stepped back out of reach.

"Not a good idea lady, my boyfriend would tear your eyes out" said the hunter.

Anna frowned, stopped mid motion.

"Your what?" she asked.

"He said I'll tear your eyes out, bitch. Get the hell away from my hunter…sister" snarled Cas from behind her.

Anna turns quickly but not quick enough to avoid Castiel's fist as it connects with her temple, dropping her like a stone. Michael steps into view.

"Nice shot Castiel" he says.

"Thanks Mike, no one flirts with my man" replies Cas with a grin.

"I'll take her home. Just stick to fathers plan ok" said Michael.

"Hey Michael, tell the old man the quicker he gets those four sorted the quicker we can get to work on those grandkids he wants huh" said Dean.

Michael laughed "Only a hunter would dare talk to my father that way but yes I will tell him" replied Michael.

He scooped up his unconscious sister and vanished.

"So now we wait for the four?" asked Dean.

"No, not all four will come. If any of them come for me, Lucifer will send Zachariah. Perhaps Uriel as back up but those four aren't allowed out of heaven at the same time" said Cas.

"How long before they realise plan A failed?" Dean asks.

"Hours, maybe a day" replied Cas.

"Great…I have something for you" said Dean as he took his angels hand and led him inside.

Sam was out so they had the house to themselves, the hunter sits his lover on the couch and kneels in front of him. Castiel watches his hunter, wondering what he has in mind.

"Oh" exclaims Cas.

"Hey, that's cheating. No mind reading babe" complained the hunter as he undid the angels jeans.

"Sorry lover, I can't help it some times" said Cas as he lifted his ass up so Dean could remove his jeans. Castiel had taken to wearing nothing but the black jeans Dean had bought him. When Dean had asked him why he received the two word answer easy access. The hunter had to admit it was true, just jeans made it very easy to get his angel naked quickly. The hunter sat back on his heels and licked his lips. He looks up to meet Cas's eyes and says "I have to taste you baby".

Castiel can't speak so he nods yes. Dean moves closer, wrapping his hand around the hard length of his angel and licks at the head. His angel moans and relaxes into the couch to enjoy his hunters mouth finally.

Having never given head before Dean was surprised that he was very good at it. He was also surprised by how much he enjoyed doing it. Lips tight, tongue doing circles, Dean's head bobs between Cas's legs. His angel is panting hard now and moaning his name. Then Cas's fingers tangle in his hair tightly and he knows he's almost there. Dean sucks harder, faster. Bring Cas screaming over the edge to spill his seed into Dean's waiting mouth. The hunter swallows rapidly, not wanting to waste a drop. His angel tastes so fucking good he knows he'll be doing this more often. Dean licks every trace of Cas's orgasm from his softening member then looks up at his lover to say "I love you Cas".

"I love you too Dean" replied his angel.

"He fucking what?" roared Lucifer.

"He fell in love with that hunter" whispered the cherub that dangled by it's ankle from Lucifer's fist.

He let it go and it vanished quickly.

"See, I told you we should of gone down there ourselves" snarled Uriel.

"And risk father finding us all gone? Don't be so stupid Uriel. You know the four of us aren't allowed out together any more. This ends today, Zach take Uriel and go get what is ours" ordered Lucifer.

Zachariah and Uriel vanished. Lucifer turns to Raphael and asks "Any word from Anna?".

"None" replied Raphael.

Lucifer frowned, it wasn't like her to not report her progress.


	8. Chapter 8

The devil doesn't have horns.

Chapter Eight.

God was watching them now and saw Lucifer send Zachariah and Uriel after their brother so he spoke to Castiel from heaven.

Castiel was curled up in Dean's arms on the couch watching TV. when his fathers voice filled his head, he gasped.

"Cas? Babe you ok" asked Dean quickly.

"God…" was all the angel managed and closed his eyes while his father spoke.

"Castiel, my angel. Two of your brothers are coming for you…tell your hunter to be ready" said God.

"Yes father…thank you" replied Cas.

He opens his eyes to see the worried look on Dean's face.

"Their coming for me Dean" Cas explained.

"Let em come, I'll kill them all for what they did to you baby" growled the hunter.

They didn't have to wait long…five minutes later all the windows on the first floor shattered outwards as Zachariah and Uriel did a power landing intended to scare those who had him into giving their Castiel back. Castiel stood in a doorway looking at them.

"Castiel, sweet heart we've come to take you home" grinned Zachariah.

"We've missed you Castiel" leered Uriel.

"Too bad…I don't belong to any of you and I'm not going anywhere with you bastards" snarled Cas.

"Oh we'll just see about that, won't we" growled Zach.

"Not likely" said Dean from behind them as he drove the blade into Uriel's heart killing him instantly. The dead angel dropped like a stone as Dean stepped away from him. At the same moment Cas tossed a lit match at the circle of liquid Zach was standing in, trapping the angel in holy fire. Zachariah screamed for Lucifer but he was being dragged into a cage by God himself and was of no use to his brother.

Zach glared daggers at Castiel and his hunter "Let me out or I'll splatter your human with a thought" he growled at Castiel.

Cas laughed at him "Really…how? The moment you were stupid enough to set foot in this house our father took your power away Zach. You may as well be human now, brother".

Fear filled Zachariah's eyes as he realised it was true.

"I think he's finally getting it, love" said Dean.

"Looks like it babe" agreed Cas.

Never one to go down without a fight, Zach tried to hurt Castiel one last time "Well if your gonna keep the little bitch you may as well know what he likes the best" grinned Zach.

A horrified look crossed Cas's face.

But before he could say another word the hunter slit his throat, snarling savagely "ME!".

Balthazar and Gabriel held Raphael while their father grabbed Lucifer by his throat and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing. Lucifer clawed at the vice grip around his throat to no avail. God looked his angel in the eyes and said "How dare you presume to destroy that which I have created! You are a vile tainted thing Lucifer and you shall hurt my angels no more. You shall be caged. Locked away and hidden for all time. I loved you my son but this I can not forgive".

"Fuck you father" snarled Lucifer.

God shook his head, dragged Lucifer, kicking and screaming to the cage and threw him in. Michael slammed the door quickly and it locked by it's self. "Shall I get rid of this father?" asked Michael.

"No my son, I shall do that myself. Now Raphael…" replied God.

Raphael cringed and dropped to his knees in between his brothers sobbing "Father…please".

"Did your brother beg, Raphael? Did he beg and plead for you to stop?" spat God.

"I'm sorry father' whimpered Raphael.

"Too late my son. You and your brothers tormented and violated Castiel in ways I can not bring myself to think about. You shall die for your sins" declared God.

Balthazar and Gabriel move away from him quickly. Raphael explodes in a shower of blood and gore. God sighs and drops his head mumbling "My sons".

**On earth…**

The Winchester house is a mess, glass everywhere and two dead angels in the living room. Yet the hunter and his angel stand in the middle of the chaos, holding each other tightly, kissing deeply as if nothing were wrong. The air around them shivers, glass remakes itself and the dead angels vanish as the air is filled with the sound of numerous wings. The lovers continue to kiss oblivious to all around them until Michael clears his throat loudly. Dean surrenders Cas's lips unwillingly and turns to give his lover's brother an annoyed look.

"Couldn't this wait Mike?" he snapped.

"God waits for no one hunter" replied Michael as he stepped aside to reveal his father.

Dean blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what he was seeing but his brain refused to cooperate with him.

"Do not strain yourself hunter…only my angels can see me clearly. I have come to let you know that Raphael is dead and Lucifer caged for all time" said God.

"Great" stated Dean.

"Thank you father" grinned Castiel.

"You are welcome my son. Now to the business of the new race" said God.

"Already working on it" grinned Dean.

Castiel blushes fiercely.

God raises an eyebrow at the hunter "Work harder" he grinned.

"You got it boss" replied Dean.

"Where is the other hunter, the younger Winchester?" asked God as if he didn't know.

"We sent him to Bobby's til this shit went down and was done with" answered Dean.

"Gabriel I believe you have met the other hunter, go fetch him please" said God.

Gabriel vanishes with a grin to return seconds later with a rather flustered looking Sam who looked around the living room full of angels. His eyes went wide and he stepped back involuntarily when he spotted God.

"Relax Sam Winchester, I am God and I have come to make you an offer" said God gently.

"Watch Gabe's face" Cas whispers to Dean. Both look at Gabriel intently.

"As you know Sam, I wish to start a new race. Half angel, half hunter…I have decided that one pairing will not do. Do you wish to help father this new race, Sam?" asked God.

Gabriel's face lit up and he bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

Dean and Cas giggled quietly.

Sam swallows hard "I would be honoured" he says.

God grins and turns to Gabriel "Gabriel, my son…do you know of any angel that would mate with this hunter"

Sam blushed as he looked at the angel who stepped forth and recognised him as the one who'd called him a hottie.

"Oh yes father…I will" beamed Gabriel.

"Sam Winchester do you accept Gabriel as your mate?" asked God.

Sam looked at Gabriel and smiled "Yes I do" he replied.

Instantly Gabe was wrapped around Sam "Hello again hottie" he grinned.

"Hello beautiful" said Sam.

God grinned at how happy his angels were, this day had not been a total waste. Good had come of it and he was glad. The sound of multiple wings filled the house as God and the other angels departed.

Sam looked at Dean and asked "What now?".

Grinning Dean replies "We get to work Sammy".


End file.
